Schuyler and Oliver
by WannaBEWriter95
Summary: This was quickly written and is a liitle rough, but I think it tells another possiblity. This is right after Mimi tells Oliver about Jack and Schuyler's secret. His reaction to the news, and hers. R


Schuyler's feet danced across the sidewalk as she made her way back home. She smiled to herself even though she was leaving her favorite place behind her. It was like a dream and she was completely succumbed by it. It wrapped itself around her.

The sky darkened above her but it seemed welcoming instead of endangering. People drifted all around her, but her eyes floated from face to face, and hardly stuck with her for longer then a moment. That's when she saw him. His familiar shape and the way he moved. It was impossible for Schuyler to miss him.

Oliver.

She focused on his face and their eyes finally met. What she saw was something that would never leave her. Anger, pain, betrayal, and agony all mixed in his beautiful eyes. Oliver, who was always good to her, and never thought of himself over her, was standing on the other side of the street in pain and she caused it.

She had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk when she first saw him, now she hesitantly took a step into the street. He flinched and his eyes hardened. Schuyler almost stopped dead in the street but a blaring horn brought her back to reality. She lowered her eyes away from him and crossed the street.

"Oliver…" she wasn't sure what she was going to say, but then she didn't have the chance. Oliver cut her off with his own words.

"You were with him, you were in there with him just like she said." Schuyler shook when she heard his voice. It was so strangled and hurt that she wanted to run into his arms and comfort him. But she couldn't speak; her words wouldn't begin to explain the situation. "You're a liar Schuyler. You lied straight to my face, you looked me in the eye and lied…right to me." His voice cracked and his eyes flashed to the ground. Tears were beginning to well in them. Schuyler barely noticed the staring people around them.

"Oliver, I'm so so-"

"Don't tell me you're sorry, I won't believe it. I…I asked you- in the hotel, if you wanted to be together and you told me yes."

She remembered perfectly. They had been sitting in the lobby drinking and Oliver spoke clearly about how much he wanted to be with her. He was willing to defy Charles Frost to be with her. The weight of everything suddenly came crashing down on her, with a wave of nausea.

Tears streamed down her face hopelessly, and she didn't try to hide how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry Oliver. I – I don't know what else I can say. Tell me what you want? Tell me what you want me to do, I'll do anything." Her words sounded desperate and irrational, but she couldn't loose Oliver.

Oliver's face broke and whatever he had been holding back before was shown on his face now. He was shaking, and raindrops ran down his face.

"Please say something Oliver." Schuyler begged.

He shook his head slowly and looked her in the eye. "You are selfish Schuyler. You only thought of yourself."

"Please, tell me what you want me to do?"

"Tell me, you have to tell me the truth…Do you love him?"

Her words would be crushing but she spoke them anyway, she didn't have the energy to tell any more lies.

"Yes."

She was a coward and refused to meet his eyes.

"But, don't you care about me." He desperately searched for an answer. " I've always loved you, always. You know it." He reached a hand out to her cheek and made her look at him. He crushed his lips to hers and brought her close to him. She finally broke away and sobs left her lips. Horror showed on Oliver's face, because she kept hurting him over and over again.

"I'll always love you Oliver."

Something was hidden in her words and he could sense that more was coming. Oliver jerked away from her and took a large step back. "You have to choose, between me and him. Stop being selfish Schuyler, and choose one of us." Oliver took another step back and disappeared into the crowd. She caught one last glimpse of his hair and he was running away from her.


End file.
